


A Different Take

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dream Reunion, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: My take on the Jensen's dream on how Supernatural ended. A alternate ending on "Carry On."A slight rewrite





	A Different Take

Dean walks around the bunker. How long has it been? Two months, three? He didn't know. He finished his coffee and went and washed his cup. After feeding Miracle he went and took a shower. He knew this was the last time he'll see the bunker. New hunters were moving in tomorrow, they were students of Bobby. Dean spent his weekend scrubbing and cleaning. One of them was coming to pick up the key, after this Dean was leaving for good. Once he got the text, he was on his way outside with his dog. 

"Well boy. You be good you hear?" Dean says petting Miracle. He was going to miss him. But life on the road was not for him. "Take good care of him."

"I will." Dean tears up seeing Miracle being taken away. Donna was a good woman. She loved dogs. Her and her new husband will be great owners. "Bye boy." He then turns around and walked to the Impala. He had one more goodbye.

Dean was in a random motel somewhere eating a pizza. He rented a room for two beds. The clerk gave him a side eye view when he requested it, but charged him anyway for one person. Dean swallowed as he finished the last bit.

"Don't judge me Sammy. Maybe you enjoy rabbit food, but I eat like a king." He burped. "No judging either. That means you too Cas." 

He turned on the television. "Scooby Doo" was playing.

"Jack! Your favorite cartoon is on!" He looked at the previews. "Star Wars is on next. It's the shitty new one, but I'll watch it with you!" Dean sighs. He was all alone. 

Sam, Castiel, Jack. They were gone. Castiel was the first to go. He died protecting Dean. Both him and Dean were in danger of being killed by Billie. To save Dean, Castiel made a desperate decision. He sacrificed himself to save Dean. The Empty took him. Billie was taken as well, saving Dean's life. Dean teared up thinking of what his best friend Castiel said. His final words, "I love you. Goodbye Dean." They haunted Dean ever since. 

"I still think you're a idiot Cas. But thank you." He looked up. "Where ever you are I hope we can have a beer someday." He saluted the ceiling. He teared up thinking about it. All this time Castiel loved him. Dean was touched. "You had to come with a bang, and leave with one. Showoff." 

Jack. He was gone as well. Dean missed him like crazy, he was his adopted son. At first Dean was determined to hate him, but after awhile grudgingly accepted him into their lives. Jack proved to be a trusted friend and ally. Of course there was him losing his soul, and his mom dying, but Dean knew it wasn't Jack's fault. He had no soul. 

Jack. He lost his soul protecting his friends. But before that, he died. Dean remembered how devastated he felt. He, Sam, Cas. They felt like their hearts were ripped out. Rowena called them Jack's three dads. She wasn't wrong, they loved Jack like a son. 

Dean remembered taking Jack on his bucket list. Jack had a list, but spending time with Dean was all that he needed. He took Jack to his favorite hole in the wall greasy restaurant. Then he taught Jack how to drive. Then they went fishing. That day, is when Dean found out he loved him. He accepted Jack as his own. Of course there was rough patches, like his mom. But thinking back, he knew it wasn't Jack's fault. Castiel told him Mary was overjoyed to be reunited with her husband John.

"Jack. Take care of mom." He knew Jack was around. Knowing him, he was repairing every world. "Tell Sammy to take care."

Sam. Dean tried not to cry. But he couldn't stop the tears. Sam was dead. Dean allowed himself to cry. He sobbed on the bed for a long time. He fell asleep with Sam's name on his lips.

Dean woke up in the Impala. He woke up to knocking. 

"Are you going to sleep forever?" It couldn't be. 

"Sam?" Dean woke up and saw Sam standing by the window. "You're dead." He blurts out. Sam just laughs. 

"Dead is so overrated. I came by to make sure you're okay." 

"How?" 

Sam walks over to the passenger side and opens the door. 

"Dean. I'm okay. I'm at peace." 

"You left me Sam. I let you down. I broke my promise to Dad to always protect you." Dean felt incredibly guilty not be able to protect Sam. 

"It was my time. I'm not mad. I am grateful for everything you ever done for me. It's time for you to live your life." 

Dean teared up. He couldn't protect Sam. He was killed protecting Dean. His last words to Dean were something Dean would never forget. 

"Dean. Thank you. For everything. Thank you for raising me. Thanks for taking Jack in. Thanks for being my brother. I love you." Dean teared up. " I'm getting tired. Promise me. Promise not to seek revenge." 

Dean was holding Sam in his arms as Sam laid bleeding on the ground. He was shot, not by a monster, but some mugger. The guy wanted Sam's wallet, but before Sam could give it to him, the guy shot him in the stomach. Dean came running hearing the shot. The guy was gone before Dean could reach Sam. 

"Call 911!" Dean screamed at a passing couple. "Sam. No. No. No. Don..Don't you die. Okay. We'll patch you up. Just like new. Okay. I'll take care of you. I'm your brother, okay?" Dean babbles. 

Sam was in pain. Not by the bullet, even though it hurt, but by Dean's guilt he couldn't protect Sam. 

"It's okay. Dean. It's going to be alright. Thank you....for....everything. Give....Miracle....a......hug." 

"Sam? Sammy! SAM!!!!" Dean screamed out Sam's name as he holds Sam in his arms. The ambulance showed up, but it was too late. Sam was gone. That was the only time Dean cried. 

The guy was convicted for Sam's murder and was sentenced to life in prison. As angry as he was at the guy, he knew Sam would want Dean to forgive the guy. It took Dean a long time to forgive him, but he knew Sam would want Dean with no hatred in his heart. He and the guy talked in prison. He showed no remorse for Sam's death and smirked at Dean. Dean felt himself getting angry. But he also knew the guy was better off in prison then on the streets. He just told the guy he felt sorry for him and walked out. Dean never thought about that guy again. He made a decision to retire from hunting. It was hunting that got them both killed. Over and over again. This time around was the last time. 

While Dean was getting a coffee at the twenty four hour gas station, Sam stayed to fill up gas for their next hunt. The guy who was just released from prison for grand theft auto was looking for a easy steal and saw Sam. Sam was shot protecting Dean's beloved Impala. Dean. If he knew it was Sam's last night on Earth, he would have stayed home and contacted other hunters to hunt those werewolves instead. 

"I broke my promise." 

Sam stares out at the lake. They were at the same lake where they left Chuck. Speaking of, why was Chuck fishing? Sam must have read his mind. 

"You know the old saying, The Lord works in mysterious ways? Chuck there. He knew. He knew the entire time. He is happy." Chuck turns around and waves. Sam waved back. 

"All that time He was preparing. He made sure Jack was born. He wanted to retire. Him and Amara, They meet for dinner occasionally. He watches over Heaven. Him, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and even Lucifer. They live together with the other angels in a special location in Heaven. He said He always knew when His time came. He is really nice." Sam seeing Dean's face just smiles. "Chuck. He wanted to protect us. The Empty, it was going to come to Earth. He saw It. That is why He killed Jack. Jack, he had to fool Billie." 

"No way." Dean was in disbelief. 

"Way. The other worlds, they are getting restored. Billie, She was going to mess up everything. Chuck had no choice." 

Dean was in disbelief. 

"Why did you leave me. You left me behind." 

"I just got here. Time in Heaven. It moves differently. Dean. I'll see you soon." 

"Jerk." 

"Bitch." They bro fist. 

Dean stares at Sam's face. Sam looked exactly the same. 

"I'll see you later." 

"No chick moments." 

Dean woke up hugging his pillow. He hugged Sam before he woke up. 

”Take care baby bro." Dean wipes away his tears as he falls asleep. 

Dean hands over his papers and car keys to the guy. He didn't care what the guy looked like, he just needed to be on the road as soon as possible. 

The guy was wearing a motorcycle helmet and leather clothes, he answered Dean's ad on a marketplace for used cars online. Out of all the offers, the guy gave him the best price. 

"Okay. Before I hand over Baby, I just have a few rules. No cheap parts. She is picky about everything and deserves the best." 

The guy nods. 

"The trunk is specious, perfect for hunting. There is a plastic green army man stuck in a ashtray on the backseat. Don't bother removing it. It's stuck there forever. Here you go." Dean hands over the keys. "Take good care of her." 

Before Dean leaves he took one last look inside. He saw Sam sitting in the passenger seat arguing about Dean's music choice. He saw Castiel giving them his dry humor and unwanted advice as well as his lectures in the backseat. He always sat behind Dean. He saw Jack looking out the window humming. Dean teared up as they faded away. 

"Well. This is goodbye. Baby, take care." Dean kisses his hand and puts it on the lid. "Thank you." 

Dean puts on his motorcycle helmet and drives away on his restored '73 Honda Motorcycle. He was going to meet up with his wife and daughter Samantha. They were waiting at home the next state over. 

Samuel Winchester, formerly known as HunterCorp's second in command walks up to his older brother. 

"How did it go?" 

"He didn't argue. I suspect he knew who I was, I think he is glad the car in staying in the Winchester family." Dean Winchester, also known as HunterCorp's second in command says taking off his helmet. He looked over at Sam. Where's the Fiat?". 

"With Adam. Dad is driving him to Yale. He was happy that he is going back to medical school." Adam Milligan, their half brother came with them on their trip when they traveled over to this world. Unlike this world's Sam and Dean, they loved Adam like a brother and kept him out of hunting. Adam was humble, unlike his older brothers, and didn't let his trust fund affect him. 

"We have a long drive. We have to pick up Dad and drive him back to Alaska. Both Emily and Allison are waiting for us." Dean opens his car. 

"Why do you get to drive?" 

"No one drives Baby but me. Emily is waiting, the twins are getting restless." Dean knew his wife was getting overwhelmed with their toddler son and daughter. "Her pregnancy is making her grouchy." Dean felt guilty for leaving her during her sixth month of carrying their second daughter, but he needed to travel with his family, and to pick up his new wheels. At least she wasn't alone, she had servants and nanny with her in their large luxury cabin in Anchorage. 

"Allison is probably getting bored. She has a shoot in Australia for her new line of swimwear." Sam says patting his man bun. "Our kids are with the nanny. Both Jacob and Grayson are coming with us with Allison." 

"What about her pregnancy?" 

"She is modeling for pregnant women. I begged her to take a break and only stick to shoots close to home." 

Dean nods. 

"Boy or girl?" 

"I hope it's a girl. I already picked out a name. How do you feel about Charlotte?" 

"Great name for my niece." Dean grimaces at the music. "Pass me my adapter. This car is a classic, but I refuse to use old tapes." Dean plugs in his phone. "That's better." Kansas' ''Carry on my Wayward Son". Starts playing. "Let's go." 

The Impala drives down the highway. 

Chuck smiles as he finishes his drink. 

*Sam and Allison ended up having a girl after all. She is spoiled rotten by her two uncles. Dean and Emily lived happily in their home up North, Dean and Sam no longer hunt, they refuse to leave their families. John understood, he lived close by visiting his grandchildren everyday with his new wife, a teacher. Adam became a doctor saving many lives, he lives with his family in Norway. 

As for Dean, he went on to have a normal life. He didn't want to hunt, but he does only as necessary. Samantha grew up following in her dad's footsteps, except she trains hunters. She worked a regular job, Dean wanted her to have a regular life. Sam wanted to keep her dad's legacy alive. His half brother was still alive, I sent him home. He never returned to medical school, instead he became a professor teaching at Stanford. He lives happily with his two kids in California, but often wonders who "Adam Campbell" is. 

Samantha Winchester R.N walked in the room. Her badge indicated that she worked at the Lebanon Hospital in Kansas. She smiled at the nurse who just finished checking her father's Dean's vitals. 

”Hey Sammi." Dean saw her anti possession tattoo, right above her shoulder, just like her late uncle Sam. As Dean lays in his hospital bed, surrounded by pictures of his family. Samantha's school picture when she was in first grade, Dean's parents, including Sam and Dean when they brought John from the dead from the episode, "Lebanon," pictures of their friends, picture of Samantha and Dean when she graduated from nursing school, and pictures of Sam and Dean together. 

"Hey Dad." She smiles sadly at her father, Dean Winchester, he beat everything, except his heart. His heart attack finally caught up to him from the episode "Faith" from season one. The only way he can be saved was a heart transplant. Dean refused, he said his time was finally here. 

"Where's your mom?" 

”Mom went to grab a cup of coffee." A tear rolled down her face when she saw how weak he was. Sam knew, this was it. Dean must have knew he held her hand. 

He looked up at her blonde hair and green eyes, identical to his. He was listening to the radio on his bed, Neoni's female cover of a slow version of Kansas' "Carry on my Wayward Son" was playing. He smiled at his daughter. 

"You can go now." Samantha said in a teary voice. 

Dean died in his sleep from old age surrounded by his family. He was reunited with Sam on a bridge just staring at the raging river. They stood beside the Impala glad to be reunited.* 

Sam smiled when he sensed his older brother. 

"What took you so long?" They hug. 

"Dad! Aunt Amara is here for dinner!" Gabriel calls out. 

*As for Me, I'm happy. I have My children, My crappy replica house from Kripe Hallow, surrounded by My paperwork. This time around, they are just stories.* 

"Coming!" Chuck, formerly known as God gets up and stretches. He was excited. His Grandchildren were coming to dinner. He was nervous to see them but also excited.


End file.
